The Ghost and his unexpected ally
by Water Guardian 26
Summary: when the best spartan, besides the chief, get's caught, what will he do to survive, and who will help him. Rated T for violence and some romance
1. Meet the Ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the legend of Halo universe**

**Journal**** entry 1**

the Ghost... or that's what the covenant call me. I think they call me that because my active camo malfunctions at the strangest times... giving me the appearance that i walked through an object for a stealth kill instead of me jumping over it. If i survive this mission, i'll be able to have that fixed. I am supposed to take down a small covenant outpost of over 300... Alone... If i happen to die and someone finds my helmet... turn it into a book or something... this is ghastly signing off-

I deactivated my journal com. in my helmet and loaded my shot gun and assault riffle. I strapped on my hidden knives, two on both of my ankles, three on my right hip and the last two are hidden knives on the wrists like on one of those old assassin games from back on earth.

I sighed, "i hope this is enough..."

I walked over to a mirror and looked at my grey battle scarred armor. It has a few dinks and scratches from energy swords and a few holds from needlers. My helmet had a few cracks and scratches too.

I turned from the mirror and grabbed a sniper riffle from off the wall and headed out the door

_i can't wait to be done with this... my armor will be replaced, and i'll finally be able to command my own team..._

**please review...**


	2. Pity on a girl alien

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the legend of Halo universe**

**Journal**** entry 2**

This is the Ghost. I am about 2 Klicks away from the covenant base, it seems that they haven't noticed me yet, boy will that change soon. While observing the enemy... I have noticed a few strange behavior among them, it seems that some of the 'Gold' ones or Zealots had a common elite with them, during my recon, it appears that that an ultra had one as well, i'm guessing that he's in charge, but what intrigued me was that his seemed to be... submissive, women like even, but what really shocked me was that 'she' was getting beat up a lot... i wonder why... I may never find out, but i have had enough of this, they may be an enemy, but i am not gonna stand for this!-

I turned of my com. and spun my sniper riffle into position and took careful aim at the 'Girl's' assailants. I took a deep breath, and fired, he dropped like a rock, the others were stunned, I took them both out in quick succession, She got up and ran and yelled, "Someone's attacking!"

I Growled, "Damn..."

**please review...**


	3. Captured

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the legend of Halo universe**

I Thought for a moment to asses what i was gonna do._ I have only a few options, i could charge down and get killed, or i could wait here and get picked of by one of their anti snipers. Both don't seem good, but i don't have much time and i'm not gonna run away._

I put my sniper riffle away and pulled out my assault riffle and stood up, A_t least now i may get some rest... If i die finally, too many suicide missions._

I calculated my path off of the cliff, I had placed a few mods on my armor to prevent fall damage, but i'll be vulnerable based on how much damage it would have been, I also placed a Path tracker system that will help me find the safest path, or just the stealthiest, either or...

P.T. System online, Calculating...

...

Path found.

The P.T. system over laps it's maps with my motion tracker... it constantly updates so i can know the best solution.

I followed the path to a nearby bush and hid, it would only be minutes before the elites would show up, i was surprised when a half an hour passed and yet not one. My motion tracker was blank, and not a sound could be heard, I was alone...

When i thought it was safe, i came out of hiding... I was wrong, as soon as i got up, I was attacked from behind, they were using active camo the whole time, how did i fall for it?

I turned and retaliated with a riffle butt, only to hit nothing, _i better use an EMP to stop the camo..._

I reached for an EMP grenade at my belt to find none, I spun around and shot blindly, I turned after hearing my shot gun being removed, I turned and saw it pointed at my face. The elite holding it was the ultra, the one from earlier, I snarled, "Damn..."

He laughed, "The ghost? Caught by me? It's my lucky day... Drop your weapons, all of them, and don't try to hid any, i've done my research, i've seen all you have done, and I know what you have..."

I dropped my assault riffle and slowly started removing my knives.

The ultra smiled, (if elites even can) "Good, now put your hands on your head, the Prophets will want to hear about you"

I put my hands on the back of my head as two blue elites led me too their base. the ultra was laughing all the way there, " oh and ghost... thanks for 'Saving' my future spouse... now she has to spend time in jail, unfortunately with you, be careful, she's a handful"

_That must be why she was being punished, and was all those other blues the spouses of the Zealots... or were they just team members? Either way, this won't be fun._

**please review...**


	4. Chat time

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the legend of Halo universe**

**Journal entry 3**

I was locked in a what appears to be some kind of prison, i'm not alone in here, a blue elite is here to, it seems to be a girl, based on what i hear, she hasn't talked yet, she just stares at me, it's starting to bug me. I'm surprised they haven't taken my armor.

"Now you are freaking me out" The elite said in a feminine tone

She has spoken, I am going to attempt to make contact, "Hello."

She frowned, "you know you were talking to yourself right?"

"nah! I was recording what's going on. It's what helps me keep my sanity, i haven't been in contact with my own kind in years..."

"Hmmm..."

"so... What are you in for?"

"Me? I impersonated a soldier... I wanted to be with my fiance... but, it wasn't a good idea... My punishment was being beaten to death, my fiance wasn't happy about it, during me sentence, the punishers died."

"I guess that was me..."

"So i have you to thank." She walked over too me, "Thanks."

"I couldn't stand you guys beating up one of your own, what ever happened to solidarity..."

"I don't know... I was ignorant of the war before now... Do you have a name?"

"Just call me Ghastly"

"Ghastly? normally where here Ghost... or Demon"

"Demon... you must mean the Chief..."

"Chief?"

"yes... he's the best of the best... Everyone of us spartans wanted to be like him"

"Sounds like the Arbiter"

"Arbiter?"

"Yes... He's hand picked from all the Sangheili... To become him, it's the highest honor you can get"

"Sounds like a tough guy, I wonder what he'd think of the Chief if they fought in battle"

"Who knows..."

"Your nicer then i thought you'd be"

"So are you... I heard you were a killer"

"I am..."

**please review...**


	5. Even more chat! sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the legend of Halo universe**

"So... do you have a name?" I asked.

"Sovai Losona"

"Not exactly what I expected"

She shrugged, "So... what do you think they are going to do to you?"

I Chuckled, " Probably torture me for information... Not like i have any, I thought that maybe if i do this one mission, i'd be rescued... That's what i've been telling myself for a long time..."

Sovai looked away, "Sounds bad"

"It's not as bad as one might think, i've gotten used to it"

"but haven't you gotten lonely?"

"i have..."

"..."

I sat against the wall, "i take it that silence is pity? No?"

"No... I think you must be a strong warrior to be able to handle it"

"Strong?... I am nothing with out my bionic implants... And advanced combat training and other stuff... speaking of combat... why don't you fight back when you get attacked?"

"If I were to, that would Dishonor my family."

" I thought The Sangheili never goes down with out a fight"

"that's the males... us females stay home and care for our young... if they don't get taken away that is..."

"Then how about we change that? I can teach you..."

She stared at me with her dark blue eyes and smiled

**please review...**

**Please also go to my profile and check out the Poll... it will decide what happens next, one might lead to a one shot...**


	6. training mishap funny

**Funny and steamy was the result... Go to my profile and vote, do you want a one shot between Ghastly and Sovai?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the legend of Halo universe**

**Journal entry 3**

As i promised, i'd help Sovai learn how to defend herself, and more importantly, fight back! I turned off the sound on my helmet so no one could hear me this time... at first, i thought she'd be hopeless... but I turned out to be wrong... with a few corrections and mishaps, she turned out to be great! The mishaps were that her Fiance had her stripped of her armor... that only complicated things... there was a time where she wanted me to kill her, she said it had to do with her honor, I did what i could to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen-

"Sovai! please! You've gone too far to just give up and die!"

Sovai got on her knees and begged me, "Please! being without my honor is something i can't do!"

"Dying will solve nothing for you! What will it accomplish! NOTHING! If you want to make a change in your society! the you have to do it yourself! who else will stand up if you don't"

She only stared.

"If you won't train without your armor... i will..."

I took off my helmet and threw it aside, revealing the vary pale skin (i haven't had my helmet off in a while, ok?) and my green eyes, then i removed the rest of my armor, my muscles bulged from all the training... no doubt after a while they will be flimsy if we don't somehow escape... I was wearing a white tank top and and the usual Military camo pants. Sovai was shocked to see me undress so quickly, you should have seen the look on her face!

"so... are we training? or are you gonna sit there and pout all day?"

She didn't answer, i turned away, "i guess no... !"

I was interrupted mid sentence when she sweeped me to the floor, I caught myself and and flipped back to my feet and spun around to face her. We then exchanged a few blows, i was surprised to see just how much she learned, she was moving faster then i thought expected, but then again I should have, she's an alien after all... just a few hours later we were both gasping for breath, "Not bad... you've improved"

"Ghastly?... why are you gasping? don't you have like... great lung strength?"

"Well... When i was modified for Spartan combat training... My asthma stayed... My helmet regulates my oxygen flow... So i never had to worry..."

Within seconds, I was hacking and coughing up a storm, then i ended up on my back, gasping for air, Sovai panicked, she didn't know what to do. I never told her what to do to treat me... what she could have done was the smart thing and put my helmet on, But no... She did something i didn't expect...

She gave me the Jaws of life, I wouldn't have believed it either, an Elite saving a human... How unbelievable...

When i was able to breathe again she stopped, I was more shocked then anything else,I blushed madly, i know that's hard to believe but i was, "... Did you?... Really have to do that?"

"I don't know... I panicked and... I didn't know what to do..."

I sighed, "Thanks... I'm grateful that you tried something... And i'm glad i lived... Thanks..."

She looked at the ground, she appeared to be blushing, "No problem..."

**please review...**

**Please also go to my profile and check out the Poll... be sure to vote. BYE!**


	7. escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the halo universe**

Now we are under armed watch... i would tell you why but, it was to weird to say... i'll only say this, it felt great...

But now there is a problem... I am to be executed in a few hours...

"Ghastly... what are you going to do..."

"shhh... here's my plan..."

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later...<strong>

I turned to Sovai, "Ok... ready?"

"Ready..."

She punched me, "How dare you say anything bad against my fiance!"

"I thought you didn't like him!"

The guards rushed in and we weren't there, "where'd they go?"

We struck them down from behind and took their weapons and keys, "let's move!"

I opened the door and we ran down the hall, releasing some of the other prisoners, we now needed to reach the armory, there we can get some equipment

**please review...**


	8. armory ambush?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from the Halo universe**

Me and Sovai were just a few doors down from the armory, "so far so good"

"agreed... but lt's be even more careful, we'd be at a dis advantage if someone is inside"

I nodded and slowly krept up to the door

**Sorry this is really short but i have two different outcomes here... was anyone inside... please vote on my profile**

**please review also...**


End file.
